1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to simultaneous data transmission system and method thereof based on heterogeneous network, and more particularly to a transmitting device, a receiving device, and an operation method thereof, which can guarantee the security of data transmitted or received through heterogeneous networks in simultaneous data transmission environment where data can be transmitted or received through multi-link on heterogeneous networks simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it is common that communication service providers provide various services based on various wireless communication technologies. The service providers have provided services based on WLAN (ex. WiFi) related a short range wireless network, as well as the WCDMA, CDMA, and WiBro. Moreover, they employ a Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, positively.
In a heterogeneous networks environment including various networks mixed therein as described above, it is conventional scheme for providing data service with a terminal device that the terminal device selects access network for data service among heterogeneous networks. Therefore it can be said that the conventional scheme is not preferable for the service provider because the service provider has limitation on the controllability of the selection of access network.
Meanwhile, these days, various wireless devices, such as a smart phone and a tablet PC, has been developed. In addition, a charge for data service decreased, and simultaneously data service using a large amount of data traffic increased. In such circumstances, the load on the networks of the service providers rapidly increases, thereby requiring excessive expense for network investment and threatening the service stability.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new service scheme for actively selecting an access network in a heterogeneous network environment according to the network state and achieving an efficient data transmission using the selected network.